


【良堂】欲

by ziyueyueyue



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyueyueyue/pseuds/ziyueyueyue
Summary: 皮条客和小记者的故事（大概）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【良堂】欲

遇上了好心人啊。  
hh


End file.
